Kita? Ah, Cuma Gosip
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Ini adalah Spin-off dari HPA chapter 5. Silakan dibaca. Buat yang belom pernah baca HPA juga silakan baca dan review! Warning: SLASH SBRL. Rated M for reason, people. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! ganti penname dari coolkid4869
1. Remus's POV

**A/N : **Setelah penantian sekian lama, akhirnya berhasil juga gue ngebuat spin-ff HPA yang chapter 5. Asiikkk!! Ayo, dibaca!! Buat yang udah request ataupun gak request juga silakan baca dan review, ya?!

Diambil dari Remus's POV. Kenapa Remus? Karena gue cinta Remus!! Remus, sama gue aja, deh, daripada sama Sirius atau Tonks atau Riddle atau siapapun!!

**WARNING : **Apalagi kalo bukan slash SBRL? Sama sedikit menjurus ke… ehm…

**DISCLAIMER: **Tokoh-tokohnya punya JK. Rowling

**Enjoy the sto****ry!!**

* * *

"Dan yang berhasil meraih penghargaan untuk 'Best Kiss' adalah... Satu... dua... tiga... SIRIUS BLACK DAN... REMUS LUPIN LAGI!!"

Aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan mukaku seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku lebih shock daripada waktu aku tau aku dan Sirius menang 'Best Couple'. Aku juga jauh lebih shock daripada waktu aku melihat fotoku dan Padfoot lagi... yah, pada tau, lah, lagi apa. Aku cuma bisa diam, termangu, gak percaya. Si Sirius gimana, ya, reaksinya?

" FOTO PAS KAPAN, TUH??" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang Sirius Black, teriak histeris saking shock. Well, at least aku tau dia juga shock dan gak rela...

Aku melihat James yang melirik ke arah Peter, agak kaget, tapi aku bisa melihat senyuman senangnya. Prongs sialan.

" Eh. Foto yang itu, Pete."

Sebelum aku sempat menahan Sirius, dia sudah meraih kerah baju James dengan tatapan marah, muka merah saking malunya. Hm... Mungkin mukaku juga semerah itu. Mungkin malah lebih parah dari Sirius. Soalnya aku lebih putih dari dia... Eh, gak maksud nyombong!! Aduh... Pikiranku jadi agak kacau gara-gara foto itu. Sebenernya, aku mengingat kejadian itu hanya samar-samar.

**FLASHBACK**

" MOONY!!"

Begitu mendengar suara Sirius, aku langsung menutup bukuku. Karena aku tahu, Sirius tidak akan rela melihatku lebih memilih membaca buku ketimbang mendengarkan dia ngoceh yang nggak-nggak. Walaupun ocehannya gak mutu sama sekali.

"Napa, Pads?" Aku melihat Padfoot dan Prongs sibuk membawa tong-tong yang aku yakin isinya pasti Firewhiskey. Dapet aja mereka...

"Kita mau party, nih!!" seru Sirius seneng sambil nuangin Firewhiskey ke dua buah gelas. Salah satu dari gelas itu disodorkan ke arahku. "'Kan, Gryffindor menang Quidditch Cup dari Slytherin!!"

Aku menerima gelas yang ditawarkan oleh Sirius dan menatap ke dalam cairan berwarna kecoklatan didalamnya, sedikit ragu untuk meminumnya. Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah meminum minuman ini sebelumnya, malah hampir setiap weekends aku habiskan bersama tiga orang temanku itu minum-minum sampai kita pingsan. Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak ingin minum-minum. Banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku mengerling ke arah James dan tersenyum. Dia terlalu senang sampai lupa untuk mencopot seragam Quidditchnya. Aku sedikit iri begitu melihat Lily melepaskan seragamnya dan membawakan segelas Firewhiskey untuknya.

"Kenapa, Moons? Lagi nggak enak badan?" tanya Sirius dengan ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan meminum Firewhiskey itu dalam sekali teguk. "Bukan." Aku mengedikkan kepalaku ke arah James dan Lily yang memulai 'sesi courting' mereka. Maklum, mereka berdua baru jadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. "Coba liat mereka berdua."

Sirius mengikuti pandanganku dan mendapati James dan Lily sedang berciuman.

"Ih!! Jijik!! Heran. Kenapa mereka berdua mesti ngelakuin itu disini, sekarang?! Ugh!!" keluh Sirius. Dia juga meminum Firewhiskeynya dalam sekali teguk. "Mau lagi, Moony? Gue punya persediaan khusus, nih." kata Sirius menawarkan sambil menggoyang-goyang botol Firewhiskey.

"Boleh."

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami habiskan untuk minum berdua saja di dekat meja belajarku. Aku bisa melihat penghuni Gryffindor lainnya berpesta pora di balik punggung Sirius. Sirius... Dia punya punggung yang lebar dan kelihatan sangat kokoh. Aku bingung, kenapa dia tidak mau ikut bermain Quidditch seperti James? Padahal, dia bisa terbang sebaik James. Ditambah lagi, dia juga memiliki postur atletis untuk bermain Quidditch. Pundak yang lebar, kedua tangan yang kuat dan berotot, kulit yang sedikit hitam karena terbakar matahari, wajahnya yang tampan, bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu selalu menyimpan misteri dibaliknya, rambutnya yang hitam legam...

"Moony."

Suara Sirius membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab panggilannya, napasku tertahan. Sirius Black, laki-laki paling tampan di seluruh Hogwarts, sedang mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Belum lagi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku, membuatku bisa merasakan setiap tarikan dan hembusan napasnya.

"Rem..." Sirius mengelus pipiku, membuatku merinding. "Tau, gak, kalo kamu itu manis banget?"

"Eh?"

Sirius sekarang menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang halus ke tengkukku, memilin-milin rambut emasku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat padaku. Aku bisa melihat setitik rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Tanda bahwa Sirius sudah mulai mabuk. "Manis... Cantik..." Dia mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan membelai bibirku yang setengah terbuka karena kaget. Sebelum aku sempat memprotes tindakannya, Sirius memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutku. Dia memainkan jarinya di dalam mulutku, sementara aku berusaha mendorong jarinya keluar dari mulutku dengan lidahku. Rupanya, gerakan-gerakan lidahku dia anggap sebagai ajakan main dariku. Jarinya membalik-balik lidahku dengan seenaknya. Seharusnya aku marah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Padfoot, tapi kenapa justru aku malah mengerang seperti ini??

Sirius perlahan-lahan menarik mundur jarinya dari mulutku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mengikuti arah perginya jari itu dan merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku belum puas bermain. Melihat ini, Sirius tersenyum nakal dan malah memasukkan jari yang sama ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap dan menjilatinya sepeti sedang menjilat lolipop. Matanya terpejam dan dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Begitu Sirius menurunkan jarinya, dia langsung menciumku tepat diatas bibirku. Memang, awalnya aku sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Sirius yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi aku mulai menikmatinya. Terlalu menikmatinya...

**ENDS OF FLASHBACK**

" Jadi, kamu sama Sirius hubungannya udah sampe situ...?"

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah Tonks yang melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya dan siap untuk menangis. " Nggak!! Bukan begitu!!" Dengan panik, aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Aku berlutut di depannya. " Waktu itu aku sama Sirius lagi khilaf. Kita berdua waktu itu lagi mabok berat, sampe kita gak nyadar apa yang kita berdua lakuin. Di hati aku bener-bener cuma ada kamu seorang. Aku gak akan ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama kayak dulu pernah aku lakuin ke kamu. Aku gak bakalan lagi ninggalin kamu. Selamanya aku bakal ada buat kamu. Aku bakal setia terus sama kamu." Aku mencium tangannya seromantis mungkin.

Aku bisa melihat Tonks mulai ceria kembali, tapi kemudian kudengar seseorang berbicara dari arah kursi Death Eaters. Orang yang ingin kuhajar karena sudah merusak momen indahku bersama Tonks.

" Aahh... Lagu lama. Lo juga ngomong kayak gitu pas mo balik ke kelompok gue. Pake sujud-sujud segala. Lo juga bilang setelah ke'ilangan' temen lo, lo udah gak bisa hidup di dunia sihir kayak dulu lagi. Terus lo juga bilang kalo gak bakal ninggalin kelompok dan ngulangin kesalahan yang sama kayak waktu itu, eh, taunya malah lebih parah. Sakit, tau, ditinggalin kayak gitu!" ujar seorang Fenrir Greyback.

Sialan... Aku langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah Greyback. "Grey!! Gak usah ngomong yang nggak-nggak, deh!!"

" Lho? Orang itu kenyataan, kok."

James dan yang lainnya, bahkan Sirius menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Hee... Lo sama Greyback…?" kata James.

"Beneran, Rem?" Sekarang malah Lily yang curiga.

"Nggak!!" Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau aku dan Greyback tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain status penggigit dan yang digigit.

" Ternyata…" Sirius melihatku dengan curiga. Dari arah panggung, aku bisa mendengar dua orang yang namanya mirip denganku dan Sirius itu sibuk mencatat 'pairing baru', aku dan Greyback. Belum lagi para penonton dan fans semakin menggila gara-gara ini.

" Jadi, cowok kamu, tuh, ada brapa, sih?!" jerit Tonks setengah stress.

Hampir aku mau lepas kendali atas diriku sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku merobek mulut James yang sudah menyebar gosip aneh-aneh tentang aku dan Sirius. Ingin juga rasanya menghajar Greyback dan dua orang pembaca nominasi itu yang sudah membuatku menderita, menjadi bahan gosip seperti ini. Duh, susah ya, jadi orang terkenal...

Aku menarik tangan Sirius dan menyeretnya ke arah panggung. Dengan sangar, aku mengambil piala terkutuk itu dari tangan Remus Black dan menuju ke arah mike untuk marah-marah. "Jujur, ya. Kita berdua gak seneng banget dapet award aneh-aneh kayak gini lagi! Bisa, nggak, sih, juri-jurinya bikin keputusan yang bener sekali aja?! Jangan bi..." Kenapa aku merasa seperti diperhatikan seseorang? Dari ujung ekor mataku, aku melihat Sirius sedang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. " Lo ngapain ngeliatin gue dari belakang kayak gitu?"

Sirius terlihat terkejut begitu aku memutar badanku. "Hah? Gue? Nggak kok. Gue lagi ngeliatin lantainya."

"Oh..." Aku kembali ke mike untuk mengungkapkan kekecewaanku, tapi lagi-lagi aku melihat Sirius memperhatikanku. Koreksi. Memperhatikan _pantatku!! _"SIRIUS!! Gak usah bo'ong lagi, deh, lo! Barusan gue liat lo lagi ngeliatin gue!! Gak usah bo'ong, deh!!"

"Ih. Siapa? Gue? GR banget sih, lo..." Seperti biasa, Sirius berusaha berkelit.

Aku dan Sirius saling adu mulut. Aku sangat yakin kalau Sirius barusan memperhatikanku, bukan berarti aku haus akan perhatian darinya atau karena aku menyukainya. Tapi, dia benar-benar memperhatikanku dengan tatapan mata yang aneh itu!! Bukan hanya menatap punggungku atau yang lainnya, kenapa dia harus memperhatikan bagian belakangku itu?! Kenapa dia tidak sekalian me...

Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi dan aku akan terbangun kapan saja aku mau.

Kumohon...

Karena ini sangat tidak mungkin.

Aku sudah punya istri dan seorang anak.

Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin.

I KISS SIRIUS BLACK!!

...

...

... Mencium Sirius Black mungkin tidak terlalu buruk walaupun aku tidak mabuk. Bibirnya terasa lembut sekali. Ditambah lagi, Sirius benar-benar mengerti bagaimana caranya mencium seseorang. Mungkin dia sudah sering berlatih dengan pacar-pacarnya.

"Remus..." gumamnya diantara ciuman kami. Getaran suaranya membuatku merinding. "Moony..." Dia terus menggumankan namaku sementara tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Mengikuti semua lekuknya. Sirius menciumi leherku sambil terus menggumamkan namaku. "Remus... Moony..."

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap sahabatku. Aku sudah mempunyai Dora. Seharus aku... AH!! Merlin!!

Sirius baru saja menggigit leherku dengan lembut. Ya, ampun... Gigitannya lebih enak daripada gigitan Dora...

"Sirius..." Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan namanya sementara dia melepaskan jubahku dan mencopot dua buah kancing kemejaku dan menciumi bagian yang terekspos. Aku melakukan gerakan yang sama dengannya dengan tanganku gemetar hebat. Aku hanya sanggup melepaskan jubahnya. Aku tidak sanggup meneruskannya.

"Ayo." Dengan terengah, Sirius menarikku ke arah backstage, melewati para kru-kru HPA dan pembaca nominasi yang berteriak histeris seperti maniak begitu melihatku dan Sirius. Aku juga sempat melihat Conan memutar bola matanya. Mukanya sedikit merah.

Sirius membuka pintu yang menghubungkan backstage dengan koridor Hogwarts yang jarang dilewati orang. Tanpa basa-basi, Sirius mendorongku hingga punggungku berbenturan dengan tembok sekolah. Dia terus membuka kemejaku dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Yang jelas, dia melemparkannya ke sebelah kanan. Atau kiri? Aku tidak peduli. Selagi dia sibuk dengan celanaku, aku sibuk melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Sial. Kenapa kancing-kancing ini susah dibuka saat aku ingin membuka mereka cepat-cepat? Dengan tidak sabaran, aku menarik lepas kancing-kancing itu dan melepaskan kemeja putih milik Padfoot itu dari tubuh indahnya. Ya, ampun... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya seperti ini.

"Remus..." Sirius sibuk menciumi perut bagian bawahku sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menarik turun celana panjangku. Aku bisa melihatnya berkutat dengan celananya sendiri, berusaha melepasnya dengan bantuan tangan kanannya. "Berapa lama?"

"Huh?"

"Berapa lama?" Sirius mengulangi pertanyaannya diantara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dia berhasil melepas celanaku dan celananya di saat yang bersamaan. "Commercial breaknya berapa lama?"

"Nggak tau. Dan aku gak mau tau."

Aku mencium Sirius sekali lagi.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Hahahai!! Gimana spin-offnya?? Parah? Sangat mengganggu?? Atau malah keren banget?? Hehe. Maap, dicut sampe situ aja, ya. Soalnya kalo dilanjutin lagi, ntar jadi terlalu vulgar buat orang Indonesia (segini aja juga udah parah...). Tetep baca HPA, ya!! Dan buat yang belom pernah baca HPA, silakan baca HPA!!


	2. Teddy's POV

**A/N : **Karena request dari Aloha, sekarang chapter 2 gue buat!! Di chapter ini, gue make Teddy's POV. Sebagai saksi hidup (ceileh!!) atas pertengkaran orangtuanya dan affair antara bokapnya sama kakeknya, gue ngerasa Teddy paling pas buat nyeritain gimana suka dan duka dia sebagai anak dari Remus dan Tonks saat ngedengerin orang tuanya berantem heboh.

**WARNING : **Ngg... kayaknya rada-rada angst dikit, deh. Berhubung disini Tonks marah sama Remus soal affair dia sama Sirius. Oiya, sama rada-rada sinetron dikit, nih!! Hehe... Cuma dikit, kok, unsur sinetronnya. Tenang aja. Soalnya gue pembenci sinetron.

**Have a nice reading!!**

**-- --**

Akhirnya. Selesai juga acara HPAnya. Rasanya tulangku sudah remuk semua. Mulutku juga sedikit pegal karena terlalu sering tertawa. Heran... sebenarnya ini acara pembagian award atau acara lawak, sih? Selain itu, tanganku juga berasa kebas karena terlalu banyak bertepuk tangan. Bayangkan saja. Setiap kali ada nominasi yang disebutkan, semua orang –termasuk aku- pasti akan bertepuk tangan. Dan ada berapa kategori yang dibacakan barusan? ... Entahlah. Yang jelas, lebih dari 15 kategori. Dan yang lebih jelas lagi, aku mau istirahat sekarang. SEKARANG!!

Tapi...

Sepertinya waktu istirahatku akan terganggu.

"Teddy," Panggil Mom. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Aku juga melihat Dad sedikit menunduk dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat Mom yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sangat erat, seolah-olah Dad bisa hilang kapan saja jika tidak dijaga seperti itu. Well... mungkin ada benarnya perbuatan Mom itu. Aku bisa melihat Riddle dan yang lainnya masih mengawasi Dad, berharap adanya kesempatan untuk menarik Dad dari cengkraman Mom. Haduh...

Mom menyodorkan kunci mobilnya kepadaku. "Malem ini kamu yang nyetir aja, ya. Kita berdua mau ngomong di kursi belakang." kata Mom sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Dad.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang seharusnya menjadi perjalanan pulang yang menyenangkan. Setelah sekian lama terjebak di Hogwarts Great Hall dengan suguhan acara yang sangat aneh dan menyita waktu percuma seperti itu, bayangan akan tempat tidur, bantal, guling, dan sebangsanya sangat menggiurkan. Tapi, sayangnya, waktu tenang di perjalananku terganggu dengan Mom yang memulai perdebatan sengitnya dengan Dad seusai HPA.

Aku melirik melalui kaca spion, memperhatikan kedua orang tuaku. Aku melihat Mom terus membombardir Dad dengan tudingan-tudingan dan pertanyaan yang memojokkan, sementara Dad yang berusaha untuk menjelaskannya tidak diberi kesempatan sama sekali oleh Mom. Memang, Mom pantas untuk kecewa seperti itu. Bayangkan saja. Dia melihat suaminya sendiri dicium di atas panggung -di depan sekian banyak penonton, fans, dan karakter HP yang lainnnya, juga wartawan baik media cetak maupun elektronik, Muggle ataupun penyihir- oleh pamannya sendiri. Selain itu, mereka berdua langsung pergi entah kemana dan kembali dengan kondisi yang mencurigakan. Keduanya kembali dengan pakaian sedikit berantakan dan rambut sedikit awut-awutan. Sirius tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, sementara Dad tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersipu malu setiap kali Sirius meliriknya.

Ya, ampun...

Pasti mereka baru...

...

Ya, ampun. Kenapa aku memikirkan itu??

"Nggak mau!!"

Suara Mom membuatku sedikit tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku kembali mengawasi keduanya melalui kaca spion yang tergantung di atas kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari mata Mom yang saat ini berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya berubah warna menjadi abu-abu pucat dan sangat tidak menarik. Dad sedang berusaha meyakinkan Mom tentang hubungannya dengan Sirius.

"Aku gak mau tau!! Aku ngeliat kamu sama dia ciuman!! Kurang bukti apalagi?!" seru Mom sedikit histeris.

Aku jadi kasihan dengan Dad. Dia terlihat sangat panik dan bingung. Apa aku juga harus marah-marah seperti Mom? Aku anaknya. Putra satu-satunya yang juga melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat ayah kandungnya mencium orang lain. Bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, laki-laki itu merupakan kakeknya.

Aku kali ini memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah Dad. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan marah jika ternyata memang benar Sirius dan Dad adalah sepasang kekasih. Kenapa? Karena aku belum pernah melihat Dad seceria itu sepanjang hidupku. Ya. Dia terlihat ceria dan seperti hidup kembali saat dia dan Sirius kembali dari entah-dimana dan baru melakukan entah-apa. Saat melihatnya, aku seperti melihat Dad kembali ke masa-masanya saat masih berumur belasan. Terlihat sangat ceria dan bebas. Seperti... Ya, seperti saat dia sekolah dulu.

Setelah kuingat lagi, memang hanya Sirius yang bisa membuat Dad segembira itu. Di saat Marauders berkumpul, aku bisa melihat bahwa Dad tertawa lebih lepas saat Sirius yang melontarkan lelucon ketimbang James atau pun Peter. Dan hanya Sirius yang bisa membuat Dad lepas kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Aku belum punya bukti tentang ini, tapi aku yakin ini pasti benar.

Dan satu hal lagi, kenapa aku agak mendukung hubungan Dad dan Sirius karena mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Mereka juga sudah bersama jauh sebelum Mom mengenal Dad. Bahkan jauh sebelum Mom dilahirkan ke dunia ini, Dad sudah mengenal Sirius dan bersahabat dengannya. Sirius rela mempelajari ilmu Animagi yang aku tahu sangat sulit (percaya, deh. Gue pernah coba tapi malah gagal total) hanya untuk menemani Dad di masa-masa transformasinya. Sirius selalu ada untuk Dad. Dia bahkan bisa berada di basement menemani Dad bertransformasi sementara Mom hanya bisa mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga, khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

Heh. Bodohnya aku.

Seharusnya aku tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua lebih cepat dari ini.

Setiap kali aku turun ke basement untuk membawakan sarapan bagi 2 orang canine itu, aku selalu mendapati Sirius sedang mendekap Dad ke pelukannya untuk menghangatkannya. Sirius terus menjaga Dad yang terlelap karena kelelahan setelah transformasi malam sebelumnya, sementara dia sendiri tidak tidur. Hanya untuk menemani Dad, dia berkorban sampai seperti itu.

Seharusnya aku tahu.

"Teddy? Kamu mau kemana, sih? Belokan rumah kita, kan, udah lewat?"

Perkataan Mom membuatku tersadar kembali dari lamunanku dan segera menghentikan laju kendaraan. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan seberapa jauh aku sudah melewati tujuanku. Aku mengerang pelan sambil memindahkan persneling dan memundurkan kendaraan.

"Kamu kok, ngelamun gitu, sih? Ngelamunin Victoire, ya?" tanya Mom sedikit kasar.

"Nggak." jawabku asal sambil terus menatap ke belakang, berusaha untuk tidak menabrak apapun di belakang mobil. Aku segera membelokkan mobilnya begitu aku menemukan jalan yang aku tuju. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat tidur...

* * *

Akhirnya. Rumah.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurku yang super empuk. Aaaahhhh... Rasanya seperti di surga...

Saat aku siap untuk melayang ke pulau mimpi, aku mendengar seruan-seruan dari arah kamar Mom dan Dad. Berhubung kamar mereka letaknya tepat di samping kamarku, suara-suara itu terdengar sangat jelas. Ya, ampun... Mom masih saja melanjutkan perdebatan yang tadi...

Aku membenamkan kepalaku lebih dalam ke bantal untuk meredam suara pertengkaran mereka. Aku mau tidur!! Tidak tahu,kah, mereka kalau anak mereka ini kelewat lelah dan sangat amat membutuhkan istirahat?! Seharusnya aku terima saja ajakan Victoire untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ya, Tuhan... aku menyesal sudah menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu. Kenapa kutolaaaakkkk!?

Tapi...

Sepertinya pertengkarannya lumayan menarik untuk didengarkan.

Hehehe.

Aku anak durhaka!

Terserah. Aku perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurku yang super duper empuk itu menuju ke tembok pembatas antara kamarku dengan kamar orang tuaku. Sial. Kalau aku hanya menempelkan telinga seperti ini ke tembok, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apa-apa. Hanya samar-samar saja. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru dan hampir terpeleset kakiku sendiri (typical Mom...) aku menuju meja belajarku dan membuka lacinya dengan sangar. Dari dalam laci, aku mengambil Extendable Ears yang diberikan Fred dan George.

Dengan mengendap-endap, aku menuju kamar orang tuaku dan menggantungkan Extendable Ears itu diatas pintu kamar mereka. Sempurna! Terdengar dengan sangat jelas!! Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Fred dan George besok.

Pelan-pelan, aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri dan mulai mendengarkan pertengkaran di kamar sebelah.

"Dora!! Dengerin aku dulu!!" seru Dad tidak kalah kencangnya dengan Mom. Dia terdengar sedikit marah. "Waktu itu aku lagi ilang kendali aja! Aku gak bisa mikir yang jelas."

"Kenapa gak bisa?! Setau aku, kamu orangnya selalu mikir dulu sebelom ngapa-ngapain!! Kenapa sekarang kamu bilang kamu gak ilang kendali?!" seru Mom diantara isak tangisnya. "Kamu udah gak peduli lagi sama aku! Aku, kan, istri kamu! Kenapa malah kamu kecewain kayak gini?!" Dan Mom menangis. Terus menangis dan menangis.

„Dora... Aku masih sayang sama kamu..." gumam Dad dengan lirih.

„Sayang?!" ulang Mom. „Sayang?? Dari dulu sampe sekarang kamu cuma sayang sama aku!!"

"Maksud kamu apa, sih?! Aku sayang sama kamu!!"

"Kamu selalu bilang sayang ke aku, tapi kamu gak pernah bilang cinta!!" jerit Mom. "Kamu gak pernah bilang kalo kamu cinta sama aku!! Kamu selalu bilang kalo kamu sayang, peduli, dan suka sama aku, tapi kamu gak pernah bilang cinta!!"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar balasan dari Dad. Sepertinya dia terlalu shock untuk bisa membalas perkataan Mom.

"Apa kamu sebenernya lebih cinta sama Sirius?!" tuduh Mom tanpa memberikan Dad kesempatan untuk bicara, bahkan untuk memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia pakai.

Jantungku berdebar luar biasa kencangnya saat menunggu jawaban dari Dad. Apa benar dia dan Sirius...

TING TONG

Ng?

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara bel...

TING TONG

Oh.

Biarkan saja. Paling kalau tidak dibukakan, tamunya akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

TING TONG. TING TONG

Ya, ampun... Tamu ini ngotot amat, sih?! Lagi seru-serunya, nih!!

TING TONG. TING TONG. TING TONG. TING TONG

AARRRRGGGHHH!! You win!! Aku turun sekarang!! Tamu sialan...

Dengan kesal, aku membuka pintu kamarku dan turun menuju pintu depan sebelum Mom atau Dad mendengar bunyi bel itu.

"Iya, iya... Sebentar." gumamku kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang saat ini berwarna biru laut. Sambil menggerutu pelan, aku memutar kunci pintu dan membukakannya untuk seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku. Mataku sedikit terbelalak karena terkejut melihatnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang ini berani datang ke rumah ini, setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Dad.

"Sirius?"

Siirus memandangku sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya dia tidak menduga kalau aku yang akan membukakannya pintu. "Hai." Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kepanikannya di depanku dengan tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada suara sedatar mungkin, seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Umm..." Sirius menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangnya, panik. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya mulai berubah warna menjadi sedikit merah dan dia terlihat malu-malu. Aneh... "Moony... Um, Remus ada?" tanyanya sedikit kaku.

"Oh. Ada." jawabku singkat. Memangnya aku harus menjawab apalagi? "Ada perlu apa?"

"Um..." Tiap detik yang Sirius lewati sambil berdiri di beranda rumahku membuatnya semakin panik dan mukanya lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Um... sebenernya, pengen minta maaf sama Remus sama Tonks juga." Sirius menengadah, menatap kedua mataku dan bertanya, "Mereka bisa diganggu, gak?"

"Wah. Ntar aja, deh. Lagi gak bisa diganggu, tuh." balasku sambil menunjuk kamar Mom dan Dad dengan ibu jariku. "Biasa. Mom marah-marah lagi..."

"Oh." Sirius kembali menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk punggung lehernya. "Mending balik besok aja, ya..."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserah."

Mungkin jawabanku sedikit aneh, karena detik berikutnya, Sirius kembali menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Teddy... kame gak marah?" tanyanya.

"Marah? Marah kenapa? Emang harus marah sama siapa? Aneh..." ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Marah karena gara-gara aku keluarga kamu jadi berantem gak jelas kayak gini." jelas Sirius. "... Kamu gak marah?" ulang Sirius.

Aku tahu kalau Sirius pasti akan menanyakan hal ini kepadaku. Sebagai anak satu-satunya dari orang yang dia perlakukan tidak senonoh di atas panggung tadi malam, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku marah padanya. Ditambah lagi, tindakannya itu bisa membawa kearah perceraian. Hmm... Seharusnya aku marah. Tapi, dari tadi aku tidak menemukan rasa ingin marah. Aku tidak merasa kesal apa lagi marah. Kenapa aku harus marah? Karena aku tidak merasa Sirius bersalah.

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanyaku polos.

"Kenapa?" ulang Sirius. Dia mendengus mengejek pertanyaanku yang kelewat polos. "'Kan, udah jelas, Ted! Kalo bukan gara-gara aku, mereka berdua pasti gak bakalan berantem kayak gini! Kamu harusnya marah sama aku!!"

"Buat apa marah-marah? Buat apa aku marah-marah ke orang yang udah bikin Dad jauh lebih bahagia?" kataku pelan.

Sirius terlihat sangat kaget dengan jawaban dariku. Dia tidak akan menyangka jawabannya akan seperti itu. "Maksudnya...?"

Aku melirik ke arah kamar Mom dan Dad. Sepertinya sudah mulai tenang. Aku kembali memalingkan mukaku dan menatap Sirius sambil tersenyum. "Kayaknya mereka udah tenang. Masuk aja." Aku menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilakan Sirius masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan langkah ragu, Sirius melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia melirikku ragu sambil tetap mengawasi anak tangga yang ia naiki. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Paling tidak, kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku bisa melerai mereka.

Sirius dan aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kedua orangtuaku. Keadaan di dalam sepertinya sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara samar-samar dari dalam kamar. Sirius dan aku saling lirik sebelum Sirius mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamar.

Seharusnya dia meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya ini...

"Remus, aku..." Kata-kata berikutnya menyangkut di tenggorokan Sirius begitu ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Well, bukan hanya Sirius yang langsung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi juga aku. Kami berdua terpaku di ambang pintu, terlalu shock untuk bereaksi atas apa yang kami lihat.

Ada 3 hal yang membuatku hampir jantungan.

Pertama, lampu di dalam ruangan menyala cukup terang sehingga membuat pemandangan yang terpampang di depanku dan Sirius terlihat sangat amat luar biasa jelas sekali.

Kedua, tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan dengan kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di atasnya.

Ketiga, both of them are NAKED!!

Ya, ampun…

Dad terlihat sangat panik begitu menyadari kehadiran kami. Dia segera mengambil celana panjangnya yang berada di ujung sebelah kanan dari tempat tidur dan segera memakainya. Sementara Mom menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari mataku dan Sirius.

"Sirius! Ngapain ke sini?!" tanya Dad sedikit kasar. Dia menghampiri kami berdua yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

Sirius melihat bergantian dari Dad yang berdiri di depannya, hanya memakai celana panjang dan Mom yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya terbalut selimut dengan rapi. "Um..." Akhirnya dia berhasil menyusun kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang. "Cuma... cuma mau bilang maaf. Maaf udah bilik kalian berdua jadi berantem kayak gini."

Meskipun suaranya terdengar tegas, aku bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan terpancar dari mata abu-abu Sirius. Dan sepertinya Dad juga menyadari hal ini.

"Si... Sirius, ini ada penjelasannya..."

"Gak usah dijelasin, Remus." kata Mom dari ujung ruangan. Matanya menatap dingin ke arah Sirius. "Kita, kan, udah nikah secara legal. Terserah kita, dong, mau ngapain aja dan kapan aja." lanjutnya. Matanya terus terpancang ke arah Sirius, seolah-olah ia menantang Sirius untuk marah dan menyerangnya.

Sirius langsung membalik badannya dan pergi tanpa pamit.

"Sirius!!" panggil Dad. Dia mulai melangkah untuk menyusul temannya itu, tapi kemudian...

"Kalo kamu susul dia sekarang, besok pagi aku minta cerai sama kamu!" ancam Mom yang sudah berdiri dari tempat tidur, selimut masih membalut tubuhnya. Bibirnya sedikit gemetar menahan amarah dan matanya mulai berair kembali, pertanda kalau dia akan kembali menangis, entah langkah apa yang akan dibuat oleh Dad.

Dad terdiam sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengeluarkan jubah berpergiannya dari lemari pakaian dan memakainya.

Mom tidak menduga akan tindakan Dad. "Remus! Kamu denger omongan aku, gak, sih?! Kalo kamu susul dia, kita..."

"Cerai." sambung Dad. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti sesaat di ambang pintu. "Terserah kamu mau komentar apa, mau ngancem apa, Sirius tetep sahabatku. Aku gak mau keilangan dia lagi." Dan Dad berlari menyusul Sirius.

Aku segera menghampiri Mom yang mulai terlihat limbung. Air mata mulai mengalir dengan derasnya dari matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Berkali-kali dia memanggil Dad sambil menarik rambutnya cukup kencang.

"Ini gak mungkin... Remus gak mungkin ninggalin aku..." gumamnya diantara isak tangisnya.

"Mom, tenang, Mom. Dia pasti balik, kok." kataku, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Remus... Remus... Remus..."

"Sshh..." Aku mendekap Mom sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berubah warna setiap detiknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Dia pasti balik. Pasti."

Mungkin...

**-- --**

**A/N : **... Aih. Kok, jadi super angst gini, ya?? Auk ah elap. Yang penting jadi dan keren!! Muahahahahah!! Mamam tu angst.

Aloha : Ni, chapter 2! Puas gak, lo? Tenang, masih ada sekitar 2 chapter lagi buat fanfic yang ini. Sabar, ye...

Siriuslupingirangsangat : Eh, simpel aja namanya napa? Pake 'girang sangat' segala... gaya lo! Mentang-mentang baru selesai liburan! Gak usah nepok-nepok punggung gue! Ntar kalo gue hoek, lo mau tanggung jawab?! Hehe. Daripada bikin baru, padahal masih ada 3 tanggungan, mending gue lanjutin aja, ya? Tenang, tenang. Happy end, kok. Buat Remus, Sirius, bahkan Tonks, happy end!!

Yah, demikianlah chapter 2. Tunggulah chapter 3 kira-kira… Hmmm… gak tau. Udah mulai kuliah, sih. Tugas kayaknya banyak banget, nih… Tapi, yang jelas gak perlu nunggu sampe 1 bulan. Paling mentok 29 hari. Hehe.

Coolkid, pamit.


	3. Sirius's POV

**A/N : **Iya, iya… ini gue lanjutin! Ela.

**Disclaimer : **Punya JKRowling. Bukan punya gue.

* * *

Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Aku bisa mendengar Remus terus memanggilku untuk berhenti dan mendengar penjelasan darinya. Tapi, seperti apa yang sudah Tonks katakan, tidak perlu ada penjelasan tentang apa yang telah kulihat. Tentu tidak perlu ada penjelasan. Justru hubunganku dan Remus ini yang perlu diberi penjelasan. Remus dan Tonks sudah menikah, sedangkan aku dan Remus? Selama ini, hubungan kita berdua hanyalah sebatas teman biasa, bahkan 'kecelakan' yang terjadi di Ruang Rekreasi di tahun ketujuh kita itu bisa dianggap tidak pernah terjadi. Hei, aku dan Remus sedang mabuk waktu itu! Selain itu, kami juga tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang telah kami lakukan waktu itu. Yang aku ingat hanya saat setelah aku terbangun keesokan paginya.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Aku mengerang pelan, sedikit kesal dengan sakit kepala yang kudapat. Pasti tadi malam aku minum terlalu banyak sampai pingsan begini... Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk diatas sofa dengan tangan kananku memegangi kepalaku yang pusing setengah mati. Hei. Sofa?

Aku menunduk dan mendapati diriku sedang duduk diatas sofa di Ruang Rekreasi dengan selembar selimut menutupi tubuhku. Sepertinya aku ketiduran di sofa. Dan selimut ini... mungkin dari James. Pasti dia tidak bisa membangunkanku jadi dia menyelimutiku seperti ini. Aw. Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya nanti atas perhatian yang berlebihan ini. Kenapa aku bilang berlebihan? Karena ini bukan kali pertamanya aku tertidur di sofa dan Prongs tidak pernah menyelimutiku seperti saat ini. Mungkin Lily yang menyuruhnya.

Ng?

Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di sampingku...

Tunggu.

Rambut emas ini, kan...?

Ya, ampun!! Remus!!

Remus?! Moony?! Tunggu, kenapa Remus ada disini, tidur di sofa yang sama denganku? Eh? Sofa yang sama denganku?

YA AMPUUN!!

Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi malam??! Jangan bilang kalau aku dan Moony... Oops. Hati-hati, Padfoot. Gerakan yang berlebihan bisa membuat Remus terbangun.

Sial. Dia benar-benar sudah bangun sekarang.

Remus menggosok-gosok matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. "Sirius?" gumamnya. "Kok, lo ada disini? Kenapa gue ada disini?"

"Umm..." Aku hanya mengangkat pundakku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sama sekali kenapa aku dan Remus ada di Ruang Rekreasi berduaan dan tidur di sofa yang sama pula. "Kayaknya kita ketiduran sehabis pesta kemaren malem." jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku, gelisah. Sial, kenapa wajahku jadi panas begini? Moony, jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Bisa-bisa mukaku semakin merah...

"Oh." Moony melihat ke sekelilingnya dan berkata, "Kayaknya, sih... Jam brapa sekarang?"

"Umm..." Sial! Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?! Ini kan, bukan pertama kalinya Remus ada sedekat ini di depanmu, Sirius! Ayo, yang tenang sedikit! "Umm..." Hei! Memangnya tidak ada kata lain selain 'um' yang bisa aku keluarkan saat ini?! Oh, bagus. Sekarang Remus menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Pasti dia berpikir aku orang paling aneh yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Okay. Tadi itu berlebihan...

"Umm..."

AARRRGGHH!! Sirius Orion Black!! Kau boleh mengeluarkan suara selain kata 'um'! Sial!! Berapa kali aku sudah menyebut kata 'sial'?

"Kamu keliatan lucu kalo lagi tidur, Moons."

NOOO!! BUKAN KALIMAT ITU JUGA!! Lebih baik aku terus ber-'um'-ria! Aarrrrggghh!!

Remus mengerjap mendengar perkataanku. Oohh... Moony, kumohon jangan benci aku karena omonganku barusan. "... Okay..." gumam Remus pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang imut itu sambil terlihat malu-malu. Heh. Dia justru terlihat semakin lucu dan manis kalau seperti ini... "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Remus beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga. Sepertinya menuju ke kamar kita untuk mandi.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mandi. Emang ini hari Minggu, tapi kalo gak mandi, kan, gak enak juga." balasnya disertai senyum kecil. Aww... dia terlihat manis sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu.

"Perlu ditemenin?" ujarku disertai senyuman na...kal? Ya, ampun... Semoga Remus tidak menyadari ini!

Remus langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan terkejut. "A... apa?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Sama seperti wajahku.

"Nggak. Becanda doang, kok. Hehe. Syuh, syuh. Mandi sana, gih! Abis elo, gue, ya!"

Remus menaiki tangga dengan matanya masih tertuju padaku dan aku sendiri masih memasang senyum lebar seolah-olah apa yang kukatan barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Begitu Remus menghilang dari pandanganku, senyum palsu itu langsung menghilang dari wajahku.

"Sial..."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

.......

Okay. Mungkin aku sedikit membohongi perasaanku kalau aku bilang tak ada rasa sama sekali terhadap Remus selain teman.

Mungkin ada.

Sedikit.

.......

Ugh. Okay. A lot.

I love him so much it hurts.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Paling tidak, aku tidak akan menyesalinya sekarang setelah dia menikah selama 19 tahun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Kenapa harus sekarang? Acara awards sialan! 'Best Kiss' my arse!!

Aku berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Remus yang memohon padaku untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sudahlah, Moony. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku yang harus mengalah. Aku yang harus pergi. Aku yang harus merelakanmu. Jangan susul aku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, meraih handle pintu mobil namun seseorang meraih pergelangan tanganku dan membuatku berbalik.

Remus.

Di depanku berdiri Remus Lupin. Ia merapatkan jubahnya untuk mencegah angin dingin. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, lelah setelah mengejarku. "Jangan pergi." ucapnya diantara tarikan napas yang terburu-buru. "Aku jelasin..."

"Nggak perlu, Rem." bisikku lirih. Memang aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa. "Nggak ada yang perlu dijelasin. Semuanya udah jelas, kok. Kamu sama Tonks masih saling cinta. Kamu punya keluarga yang gak bisa kamu tinggal. Kita anggep aja yang tadi malem itu mimpi buruk..." ... mimpi yang kelewat buruk. "Lagian, aku dateng kesini mau minta maaf atas apa yang kejadian di atas panggung malem ini. Selain itu, aku juga mo pamit..."

"Pamit?" Remus menatapku tidak percaya. "Pamit... kemana?"

"Gak tau." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencoba untuk bersikap santai seperti biasanya, meskipun jantungku sedang berdebar dengan sangat kencangnya. "Mau nenangin diri aja dulu. Kadang, kita emang perlu waktu sendirian, kan, tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain. Lagian, ada yang peduli kemana gue pergi? Orang tua gue aja udah sebodo amat gue mo pergi kemana. Mo ke Himalaya, kek, ke New York, ke L.A, mati pun juga gak bakal ada yang pedu..."

Kalimatku terpotong begitu aku merasakan sepasang bibir yang lembut mengunci bibirku, membuatku terbelalak. Remus menciumku. Kenapa?

"Jangan pergi." bisiknya sedih setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. "Dan jangan pernah bilang kalo gak ada yang peduli sama kamu." bisiknya sekali lagi, kali ini terdengar sedikit marah. Sebelum aku sempat membantah apapun, Remus meletakan kedua tangannya di pipiku, menahan wajahku agar mataku tetap tertuju ke dua bola mota emas miliknya yang saat ini memancarkan kesedihan dan keputusasaan. "Janji?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku lemah dihadapan kedua bola mata emas miliknya. Belum lagi, tatapan sedih dan putus asa yang dia pakai saat ini sungguh membuatku tersiksa. Membuatku seperti penjahat nomor satu di seluruh dunia sihir. Ralat. Di seluruh dunia. Tunggu. Ralat. Di seluruh alam semesta. Makhluk jahat macam apa yang tega membuat orang semanis dan senaif ini terlihat begitu sedih? Bahkan iblis pun tidak akan tega melakukannya. Hei, berarti aku lebih jahat dari iblis??

"Janji?" ulang Remus, kali ini disertai penekanan. "Please..."

Karena pita suaraku mendadak tidak dapat berfungsi, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Padfoot." bisik Remus lega. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah takut kehilangan diriku. "Sirius..." Dia terus membisikkan namaku dengan lembut, membuatku merinding.

Setelah beberapa menit, Remus melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan menatapku disertai senyum hangat khas miliknya. Senyumnya selalu bisa membuatku meleleh kapanpun dan dimanapun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Remus mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat wajahnya padaku, semakin jelas rona merah yang menghias pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya kembali mendarat di atas bibirku. Ya, ampun... Bibirnya begitu lembut dan manis seperti permen kapas. Hembusan napasnya membuat pipiku menjadi hangat. Remus...

Tonks.

Aku mendorong Remus. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa. Kami berdua tidak boleh melakukan ini. Ini terlarang!

"Sirius...? Kamu benci aku?" tanya Remus dengan sedih.

Bukan. Bukan begitu...

"Bukan." jawabku dengan suara serak. "Bukan gitu. Cuma... ini salah. Salah banget. Kita gak seharusnya punya perasaan kayak gini."

"Oh." Remus menundukkan kepala, sedih mendengar perkataanku barusan. "Oh. Jadi, kamu takut sama pandangan orang lain soal hubungan kita."

"Bukan itu juga! Tonks!"

Mendengarku menyebutkan nama istrinya, Remus mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya tertuju kepadaku. "Oh. Jadi gara-gara itu."

"Iya. Kalo kamu pikir aku gak tau, aku tau. Maksud gue, ancaman Tonks sewaktu gue, aku, pergi barusan." ucapku sedikit histeris. Well, okay, sangat histeris. "Dia ngancam bakal cerain kamu, Moony!"

"So?"

"Teddy! Kamu mau Teddy keilangan sosok ayah, hah?!"

Remus menatap jalanan di bawahnya sambil memainkan kancing jubahnya. Dia terus terdiam, bahkan sampai 5 menit lebih. Merasa kalau Remus masih menyayangi keluarganya dan jawabannya sudah pasti, aku membalikkan badanku disertai desahan napas dan mulai meraih pintu mobilku. Dan sekali lagi, seseorang menarik jubahku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Remus menggenggam jubahku dengan sangat erat. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke kakinya yang tanpa alas.

"Aku ikut." bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut." Perlahan Remus menaikkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tatapan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Tatapan yang ia gunakan saat ia memutuskan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya. "Aku ikut kamu, nggak peduli kamu mo ngomong apa pun tentang keluarga aku. I love you. I've lost you once, and it hurt a hundred times more than my transformation. I love you, and I don't want to miss you again."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Remus mau meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi aku?

"Jadi, kita mo kemana?" tanyanya disertai senyum manis. Senyum manis itulah yang membuatku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menuruti kemauannya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kemana aja asal ada kamu." sahutku asal dan terdengar sangat gombal.

Remus hanya tertawa pelan. "Gombal." gumamnya.

Aku meraih pinggangnya yang ramping dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "Tapi, lo cinta sama makhluk gombal satu ini, kan?" Aku menyengir lebar sebelum mendekatkan bibirku pada bibir merahnya dan menciumnya.

"Mm..." Remus menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Ia tersenyum sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Iya juga, ya. Berarti, aku bego, dong. Bisa kemakan sama gombalan kamu?"

Dengan lembut, kucium sekali lagi bibirnya. "Nggak. Emang kamu bisa jadi bego? Yang bego itu cewek-cewek yang pernah mau sama aku."

Remus tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Dia menarikku dan menciumku sekali lagi, kali ini lebih bernafsu dibanding yang sebelumnya. Ciuman kali ini terasa seperti ciuman yang kami lakukan saat di backstage saat kami akan melakukan... Ada, deh. Hehe. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum diantara ciuman kami yang semakin ber-passion. Perlahan-lahan, kuselipkan tanganku ke sela jubah milik Remus dan sedikit terkejut begitu aku merasakan kulitnya yang lembut.

"Lo kok, gak pake baju?"

Remus langsung mengerenyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaanku, terlihat sangat terganggu atas pertanyaan bodoh itu. Woops.

"Emang ini salah siapa sampe gue mesti keburu-buru ngejar tu orang sampe gue gak sempet pake baju selain celana doang, hah?!" sahutnya sinis. Oh, Merlin... Walaupun dia mencoba terlihat galak dan sinis, tetap saja dia sangat manis.

Aku tertawa renyah mendengar balasannya. "Ya, ampun Remus. Jangan ngambek gitu, dong! Kayak cewek aja." godaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut emasnya.

Sepertinya, perkataanku barusan membuatnya kesal. Remus hanya diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan sebal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera memasuki mobilku dan duduk di samping kursi supir. "Ayo."

"Huh?"

"Katanya mo pergi jauh. Jadi nggak? Kalo nggak, gue balik, nih!" ancam Remus.

Ya ampun anak ini... Dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja hobi menggertak. Apa dia tahu kalau gertakannya tidak pernah mempan kepada siapa pun? Aku menggeleng pelan sambil membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Sebelum melepaskan rem tangan, aku mengecup pipi Remus dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, kok."

* * *

**A/N : **Yeah!! Chapter 3 berhasil diselesaikan pas Natal!! Merry Christmas, ya, semuanya!! Haha. Kangen suasana Natal, nih. Hiks... Lebih tepatnya, gue kangen sama temen SD dan SMP gue. Hiks...

**Aloha : **Ini gue lanjutin. Maap, ya, kalo lama. Hehe.

Chapter berikutnya.... Terserah pembaca, deh. Mau ditambah 1 chapter lagi apa udahan aja sampe sini?


End file.
